I Swear, I'll Fall Asleep Soon
by Pacisque
Summary: Nights were restless for the black-haired trainer, for he could never seem to fall asleep or, at the most, stay asleep for long periods of time; constantly waking up every half an hour or so, only to find that the act of falling back down into the joyous but also cruel arms of slumber was near impossible for himself...


**_(( So I finally remembered the password to this account, therefore I have moved this story over to this account from Endearing-Soliloquy.  
Enjoy. ))_**

* * *

Nights were restless for the black-haired trainer, for he could never seem to fall asleep or, at the most, stay asleep for long periods of time; constantly waking up every half an hour or so, only to find that the act of falling back down into the joyous but also cruel arms of slumber was near impossible for himself. Such a fact seemed to be the opposite for the girl that laid beside him in this sleeping bag in which they had unzipped for the use of a blanket- seeing as though the honey blonde had been smart enough to have not brought one with her. Yes, they were camping out, sharing a tent on one of the few routes in Hoenn that was not in the middle of a desert or somewhere on the ocean. As to why they had agreed on such an idea, well, it had been of the boy's request before they would both leave for Kalos in but a few weeks. Both of them.  
To be honest, the idea of leaving this region and travelling all that distance away to Kalos, it did cause for the black-haired trainer to round up some nerves; to be uncertain as to what on earth that place in this seemingly endless world was like and to also worry about the language barrier in which he would have to face once there. Sure, he had Serena to assist him in such a thing, yet he knew that he would have to at least attempt in trying to learn the native language there, and he would rather not make a fool out of himself in doing such a thing. However, since the girl had become rather homesick- not of her hometown all the way back in Sinnoh, but rather her new home in Vaniville Town-, Brendan had agreed to leaving with her without a thought.  
Yes, he was fond of comforting the girl, but it was also something that he had grown to hate to see; her in this distressed kind of state, unable to help herself and having to depend on him for support- it was, to him, heartbreaking to say the least; seeing someone you care so dearly about so lacking in control of themselves that they have become unable to solve their problems without assistance.

From under the makeshift blanket, the green-eyed boy remained on his back, wide awake despite the overwhelming feeling of fatigue that stabbed at him so. Ever so slowly, he turned his head over in the direction the honey blonde was in, and his gaze softened upon seeing her seemingly fast asleep on her side, her back facing him as the small, almost inaudible sounds of breathing sounded from the girl. At least she was sleeping fine, he thought, however he hoped that whatever she happened to be, perhaps, dreaming of happened to be just as- if not more- peaceful than what she appeared to be feeling.  
A few moments passed- a few, painstakingly long moments for Brendan- before the black-haired boy deprived of his usual hat let out a small yet gentle sigh, and turned on his side to face the girl, his arms moving out forward in the girl's direction before they wrapped around her small frame; encompassing her in a backwards but still loving kind of embrace as he so carefully drew himself closer to her. Such a position, whilst he did feel somewhat embarrassed by it, it was undeniable that, to him, it was comfortable and, well, felt rather nice- nice knowing the fact that, for these few hours, he could make sure that she was safe, that he could prove that he was more than capable of being her knight in figurative shining armour in which she could turn to if her dreams cascaded down to nightmares formed from her darkest fears. Yes, it was rather cheesy and cliché, yet he found himself loving such a thing regardless of that, although he knew that Serena would think otherwise, that it sounded rather foolish or something along those lines.  
Pushing these thoughts aside, the black-haired boy nuzzled his head down, a fair bit down since she was shorter than he, into her shoulder, that lovely smile of his- that imperfect curl of his lips- gracing his features as he did so, becoming absorbed in this moment despite the other still being fast asleep in his embrace. It was most peculiar in his eyes, that he and this girl- now lover- met, since the odds of them actually meeting were one in billions, yet they somehow had managed to defy such things; either that, or it was just simply out of their control, the latter more likely. Serena...Brendan had met her only due to the fact that the retired champion had decided to venture out to Hoenn, in order to take a breather from the annoying Kalosian press- also due to the fact that she had been called over to the region by Steven himself to investigate unregistered, mysterious mineral-formations holding the appearance of a Mega Stone- and just so happened to cross paths with him, asking directions to- what was the place-, Mauville City...?  
Yes, indeed that was the place. She had asked him for directions there and, well, it led to the black-haired boy guiding her across a desert which then eventually led to him saying that he would 'hang around' with her for a while despite the cold front in which the girl had put on, how much a bitch she would act to him during that time. Ah yes, he remembered the first time she had actually spoken to him; how he had to ask her to repeat what she had said at least two or so times due to her rather thick and strange accent- one that was mainly found in Sinnoh, since she had been born and raised there in Floaroma Town, yet tinged with the slightest hints of one from Kalos due to having spent but a year or so there surrounded by people with such pronunciation when speaking both French and English.

His fingers curling over her sides ever so slightly in this loving gesture, the black-haired trainer took but a moment's hesitation before he allowed for his lips to leave a small yet innocently amorous kiss in the crook of her neck; a slow and drawn-out act on his behalf as he did not want to wake the honey blonde from her seemingly peaceful sleep, no. A slight squirm from the girl, a soft grunt muffling against her naturally pale lips, and it took but a few moments before Serena finally stirred into consciousness, leaning her head back ever so slightly to gain some kind of sight of the boy she knew was the source of this embrace- of this caring type of warmth she felt encircling her waist. Her expression, he noted, it was slightly amusing, however also just that little bit endearing; her skin bearing that delicate kind of glow that one could only possess within the first few minutes of waking up and her expression consisting of nothing but features reflecting her struggle to keep her eyes fully open. A ghost of a gentle smile played on her lips as the boy finally registered in her vision, the warmth in which she was receiving from him almost coaxing her to fall back down into her sleep, yet she did not want to do such a thing- she was half-awake and he was still without a wink of sleep; it should be her trying to convince him to finally try and get some rest. Even if getting a self-proclaimed 'insomniac' to do such a thing was near impossible.

"Sorry for waking you," He began in a hushed whisper after realising that she had woken up, a somewhat sheepish expression lacing its way onto his features as he gave her waist a soft kind of squeeze. "It wasn't my intention."  
"I know..." She mumbled in reply, her voice forced down to a rather raspy-sounding tone from having just woken up, her eyes threatening to flutter shut gently as she fought to keep herself awake in order to speak with the boy beside her. Of course, Serena wanted to add something on, however her only other reaction was to simply allow for her head to fall back down to the bottom of the tent and for her hands to fall upon his arms, allowing for her fingers to rest on them.  
Such a thing, however, only lasted mere seconds, for the honey blonde then slowly started to turn herself around in his loving embrace, facing the boy rather than having been turned away. Her own arms reached up to wrap themselves around the black-haired trainer's neck, her eyes finally falling to yet another close- still barely awake, however- as she pulled herself up and closer; the very top of her head buried up under his chin affectionately. Her actions, her way of speaking; Brendan found it rather cute in some sense as he watched the girl's movements carefully, a single hand moving from the hug to gently stroke the honey blonde's hair in reaction to what she done.

"Go back to sleep, Serena...I promise you, I only just woke up a few minutes ago. I've slept at least a little bit tonight, so don't worry," The boy said in a soothing kind of manner, already knowing full-well what she was thinking at this point in time as he continued to stroke her hair and keep his other hand around her waist in the same manner as before. "That and, well...you need to rest,"  
"And so...so do you..."

A small chuckle muffled against his lips at that- her tired, tired attempt of making a comeback-, amused by the fact that it sounded as though she was simply speaking whilst asleep and that her actions, while she deemed them to be help for him, had done almost nothing to assist him in finally falling into slumber but rather made it all the easier for him to simply comfort her; to lull her back to a calm wave of unconsciousness. A few moments of complete silence passed between the two before Brendan let out a small, slightly airy sigh and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head- those near golden locks of hers that started there-, his fingers lightly combing through her hair.

"Come on," He continued, tucking his chin back over her head once more, his voice dropping back down into that light whisper laced with a tone in which he hoped would allow for him to successfully hush her into another doze. Of course, he knew that, regardless of how much Serena would try, that the former champion would eventually be taken under and fall back down, since she was a naturally heavy sleeper; waking up in the middle of the night...more than likely, this moment would be forgotten to her in the morning. "I swear, I'll fall asleep soon. I didn't mean to wake you, so just go back to sleep."

Within moments of those words- or, actually, minutes; he had just lost track of time, is all- the black-haired trainer's thought had proven right, for Serena once more engrossed in her slumber; her arms still around his neck in a more delicate kind of fashion, head still tucked under his chin, and her face bearing that peaceful look once more- one of her many looks that he found prepossessing on her.

They were an unlikely couple, some might even say that it would have been impossible for them to have actually met, yet neither cared about those statements- the thoughts of others in regards to them...why, it did not matter to neither Brendan nor Serena.


End file.
